This invention relates to archery devices, and more particularly, to a hanger adapted to be rigidly attached to the upper limb of a bow. The hanger enables the bow to be hung on a nail, cable, fencing, tree limb, closet, or on any other object capable of receiving a hanger.
Archers have often been faced with laying their bow on the ground, pavement, bushes, or leaning the bow against an object all of which can cause damage to the bow and its parts. Additionally, both in hunting and on archery ranges the bow is frequently not in use for a period of time, and it would be an advantage to hang the bow properly without requiring that the bow be set aside and thus damage can be done.